Light and Dark Albino
by Jade Luna Dream-Black
Summary: Craig has cousins whom use to live near South Park until the twin girls where 6. Their names are Angel & Raven Valentine. They are NORMAL identical twins minus the fact that they where born as Albinos. But when they turned 1, something mysteriously happened happened to Raven, her hair turned black! She always had red eyes while her sister has pink. Now they are back from New York.
1. Their Here

Raven's POV:

"Raven Valentine please report to the principle's office. Raven Valentine to the principle's office." Everyone in the classroom 'Ohhhh'

"SHUT THE FUCKEN HELL UP!" I yelled to everyone. Angel rolled her eyes because this isn't the first time that I was called down to a priciple's office.

We been to alot of schools since Pre-K. Mostly because I get into ALOT of fights.

X

"Raven, do you know why I called you down here?" Principle Smith asked.

"I have a clue but why don't you tell me Mike." I smiled.

"It's Principle Smith to you. Anyways, you got into another fight and yesterday you started a food fight. You also back talked and flipped off a teacher."

"Hey that bitch had it comming."

"Any who, I'm exspelling you."

"Ok."

X

After school me and Angel walked home. Our mother flipped out when she heard about me getting exspelled...AGAIN.

Dad can home a few minutes later "I found a house in Colorado."

"Really honey?"

"Yep so we're moving there because I found a job that is like this one but it's more benificial."

I rolled my eyes "Where in Colorado?"

"South Park." My dad smiled.

"Angel, let's pack." I sighed.

X

After hours of packing, and hours on the road (well a day and 4 hours.) We finally came into the small town. HOLY CRAP THERE IS ALOT SNOW.

"Mary don't you have a brother that live here?" My dad asked my mom.

"Yes. Oh look there's his house." I looked out to see my mom's older brother, Thomas, his wife, Martha, and my three cousins Craig, Lexi and Ruby.

We pulled into our new house's driveway...which is next door. We got out of the car and they came over.

"How's my baby sister." Uncle Thomas hug my mom.

"I been better." My mom sighed.

"Oh why's that?"

"Ask Raven."

They all turned to me "I got exspelled...AGAIN."

Craig smirked "What did you do this time?"

"Well, Mike I mean Principle Smith told me was that." I thought and mocked Mike "His words were 'You got into another fight and yesterday... or two days ago you started a food fight. You also back talked and flipped off a teacher.' So I said 'That bitch had it coming.' He said 'Any who, I'm exspelling you.' I said 'Ok.' And walked out the door and I said 'Hell yeah see ya you fucking school.' Then when Angel and I got home mom flipped."

Craig laughed at this. "Your the only one who can tell of teachers and getaway with it."

"Yeah. I'm pro at it." I hugged my favorite cousin "Wanna help me unpack?"

He smiled "Hell yeah."

X

After we unpacked EVERYTHING, Craig showed me around town. Well not near downtown South Park.

We went to the park "I want to introduce you to a few of my friends."

"Ookie dookie lemon dorkie." We laughed at the childish words.

We came upon 3 boys that seem to be a year older than me but same age as Craig.

"Yo!" Craig yelled to get the 3 boys attention.

One of the boys, which was black (not being racist) said "Craig, who's this girl... your new girlfriend?" The 3 boys laughed as Craig and I looked at each other.

"Eww no." We said in unison.

A brown hair boy looked at us "Then who is she."

"Guys this is my cousin, Raven Valentine. Rave this is Token, Tweek, and Clyde." He pointed to each boy.

"Yo." Was all I said.

Tweek the blonde boy asked "Why do you wear the sunglasses?"

"Simple I have red eyes." I bluntly said.

They looked at me in question. "I'm an albino. Well I was born as one but my hair started to turn black when I was 1."

"Woah that's so cool!" Token, Tweek, and Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah. You can say that I'm the devil."

They where about to say something when Craig added. "She has a twin who is also an albino. Her name is Angel. She's the 'true' albino out of the two."

"Awe." The three said still amazed that I'm an albino.

"Yeah. Like I said I have red eyes while Angel has pink. We were called the 'Yin Yang Twins' simply because of our hair." They where still amazed. I turned to my cousin. "Should we show them to Angel?"

"I guess. Come along guys." Craig said to the boys before walking off.

X

We got to Craig's house (seeing how my parents said that they will be over there and Angel and Lexi are 'getting to re-know each other' with Ruby as well.

We walked in. The adults where in the kitchen and the girls where in the living room when we walked in.

The three boys stared at Angel then at me then back at her. I got annoyied.

"TAKE A FUCKING PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER!"

Angel looked up "Rara (my nickname) who are they?"

"Lala (her nickname) the black kid is Token, the blonde boy is Tweek and the brown haired boy is Clyde. Say hi or I'll beat ya."

They said hi in a scared voice. Craig and I laughed.

"You three are afraid of Raven. Well she did get exspelled from her school in New York for a food fight, an acual fight, flipping off a teacher and talking back to the same one."

"Hey not my fault that the bitch had it coming."

We all laughed even Angel who I thought didn't like my 'issues'

X

After dinner, Clyde, Tweek and Token left, Angel and I went to get our pjs because our parents said that we can spend the night. Seeing how we have school in the morning and mom and dad didn't really want to wake us up early in the morning. Stupid time zones.

X

When we came back over to our cousins' house, Angel was put in Lexi's room and I was put in Craig's...joy.

Anyways I got changed into my pj's which the pants where black, with white skull and crossbones, hearts, stars, and lightning bolts and a black and white muscle shirt.

Craig and I talked until we got tired and fell asleep.

X

Next morning, we woke up, got dressed (I used the bathroom), came downstairs, ate breakfast, went to the bus stop.

"Cra, I'm tired." I complained.

"Rava (my nickname he gives me) I know your tired, you can sleep in class, you know that right?"

"Yes, but I'm tired NOW!" I hate these stupid time zones.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING JEW!"

"SHUT UP FATASS!"

Great just what this morning need is people argueing _ .

I looked to see 4 boys, one in an orange parka, a fat fucker that reminds me of a McDonald's Whopper, a boy who looked like Craig only difference is his hat is blue and red while Craig's is blue with a yellow puffball on it, and a boy with a green hat.

Craig looked at them "Hey." and flipped them off. I being the morning person I am (sarcasim) I flipped them of as well. Whopper boy looked angry and yelled.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU FLIP ME OFF YOU BITCH!"

I yelled cause I am NOT in the mood "WELL EXCUSE ME MR. WHOPPER FOR FUCKING FLIPPING YOU THE FUCK OFF! YOUR VOICE IS SO FUCKING ANNOYING THAT I WANT TO KILL YOU AND FED YOUR HEART TO THE DOGS!"

He yelled again "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BITCH!"

"I CALLED YOU FUCKING MR. WHOPPER! WANT TO KNOW WHY...IT'S BECAUSE YOU REMIND ME OF A FUCKING MCDONALD'S WHOPPER BECAUSE YOUR SO FUCKING FAT THAT I BET YOU HAVE YOUR OWN GRAVITATIONAL PULL!"

He glarred at me, I got pissed, curse my short temper "TAKE A FUCKING PICTURE BEACUSE IT'LL LAST LONGER!" I was ready to kill him, I mean I did throw my bookbag on the ground, my red eyes more red (if that's possible), and started to storm towards the fat kid, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see the hand belonged to Craig. "Can I kill him?"

"Rava no, not yet anyways."

The fat kid yelled "HEY CRAIG WHO IS THIS BLACK HAIRED BITCH AND THE WHITE HAIRED BITCH," He finally noticed Angel, oh come on she sticks out more than me with her white hair, "ARE THEY YOUR GIRLFRIENDS OR WHAT! AND TO LET YOU KNOW MY NAME IS CARTMAN!"

"LIKE I FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID FUCKING NAME FATASS! AND NO ME AND THE WHITE HAIRED GIRL AREN'T HIS GIRLFRIENDS, WE'RE HIS COUSINS. MY NAME IS RAVEN AND HER NAME IS ANGEL!"

"Rava calm down. It's your first day no getting into a fight."

"WHY THAT FAT FUCKING ASSHOLE STARTED IT!"

"Rava, I promised your parents, MY aunt and uncle that I'll look after you on your first week so you won't get into fights. And I don't care if Cartman starts it, no fighting understand?"

"GOD WHO DIED AND MADE YOU MY MOTHER."

"RAVEN JADE-ROSE VALENTINE!"

"Fine, I understand."

"Good now appologize to the fat, lazy punk."

"I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"More sincere."

"Only if fatty says sorry to." I stubbornly said crossing my arms.

"Cartman appologize to Raven." Craig pinched the bridge of his nose.

"WHY SHOULD I!" Cartman yelled.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO!" Craig spatted in his face.

"I'm sorry." He said almost as sincere as me.

"Thank you." Craig turned to me.

"WHAT!"

"Nothing." He whispered the next part loud enough for me to hear "Please try not to get exspelled I really don't want you to leave. I'm happy your here. Little cousin." He ruffled my hair. I smiled.

"A'ight, gonna introduce me to the rest of 'em"

"Sure. That's Kyle (green hat), Kenny (orange parka) and Stan (Craig's look-a-like). Cartman's real name is Eric."

"Yo." I looked at Craig. "Your like a big bro to me."

"I know."

I smiled then frowned, Craig notice this "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him then at Lexi then at Angel, she knew why I went quiet.

"Craig, about a month ago, our older brother Cody died, Raven watched him as he got killed."

Craig looked shocked to hear this. The bus came as he was about to say something.

X

On the bus it was Lexi and Angel, Stan and Kyle, Cartman and Kenny and I was sitting with Craig.

"Rava, you ok?"

"Yes why?"

"Your starting to tear up."

Fuck how the hell can you see that? "Ok."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. When's the funeral?"

"Saturday. Which is funny because he died a month ago and we're putting him to rest this Saturday. Ironic isn't it."

"I guess so. So what was your favorite memory of him?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't really have a pleasant memory of just Cody and me. "I guess it had to be when I was 5, you were 6, and Cody was 10. Remember that Halloween?"

"How can I forget. That was the best one yet."

"Yeah only because he took us trick or treating and the three of us dressed up as royal vampires."

We laughed. And thought of more memories we had of him.

X

The bus pulled into school, we got off, Angel and I got our 'list', went to class and notice that Craig, Lexi, Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, Stan and 4 girls that look like the 4 boys that are not related to me. The girl that looked like Cartman wasn't over-weight but was adverage. The teacher taught us nothing just talked about tv shows. I was flipping 'it' off the whole class. Now it was lunch.

Angel and I got lunch and sat down at an empty table. Eating mostly, talking here and there. When Lexi came with the four girls and sat down.

"Lex, introduce them... NOW!"

"I'm Cassandra Marsh but please call me Casey." The girl who looks like Stan smiled "My twin is Stan Marsh."

"I'm Jenny McCormick," The girl with blonde hair and a purple parka with her hood down "My twin is Kenny McCormick."

"I'm Aleesha Cartman," The brown haired girl sweetly said.

"Let me guess, your Eric Cartman's twin."

"Yes how do you know? Most people don't believe it."

"You look almost like him but your skinnier and I hate him."

"So does everyone else." Aleesha rolled her eyes.

"I'm Kylee Broflovski, my twin is Kyle Broflovski." The girl with red hair smiled wide.

"Nice to meet you all." Angel and I said.

"I'm Angel Valentine and this is..."

"I'm Raven Valentine."

"Craig and Lexi Tucker are our cousins." Angel and I harmonized.

Casey, Kylee, Jenny and Aleesha looked at Lexi "Do they do that alot?"

"More times then you know."

X

After lunch we had more classes, and finally the bell rang for us to go home.

On the way home, I seen 4 gothic kids. Seeing how the other three will be riding the bus and I wanted to explore South Park, so I took this opertunaty to say hi or at least to see them.

I walked over and I heard them talking about a graveyard. I should ask Craig where that is later.

I left quickly to explore South Park. I found a McDonald's. I was kinda hungry because I didn't eat much at lunch so I walked in ordered a Whopper, with a large chocolate milkshake and large fries to go, they gave me my order, I paid for it and left.

X

I got home, seeing how my parents aren't home yet, I went over to Craig's house.

I walked in to see Craig, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Tweek, Token, Clyde, a blonde boy named Butters, a boy in a wheel chair named Timmy, a boy with useless legs named Jimmy.

I put my bookbag down near the door, and ate my McDonald's food.

"Raven why are you eating McDonald's?" Craig asked when he seen me eating my Whopper.

"I got hungry. And I didn't eat much at lunch."

He rolled his eyes at me and went back to talk to his friends.

I looked to see Kenny staring at me. I know I should be feeling uncomfortable but it your friend with 12 guys, 2 being gay, 1 being bi, and the other 9 are straight, you don't get uncomfortable as much with someone just starring.

After I was done eating, seeing how the boys went outside, I threw my garbage out and went out in the backyard.

As I got out, I almost died...of laughter. My cousin and his friends where dressed up in costums.

Craig looked at me and flipped me off. I kinda deserved it because I was laughing so fucking hard. I continued to laugh as I flipped him off twice.

I walked over to them as I tried to not laugh. "What are you guys doing and wearing?"

Fatass, I mean Cartman yelled "NONE OFF YOUR BUSINESS BITCH!"

"IT IS MY BUSINESS FATTY TUB OF LARD. YOU ARE PLAYING WITH MYYYY COUSIN. SO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUY WEARING AND PLAYING?!"

Cartman was about to say something when Craig cut in "We're playing 'Stick of Truth'."

I looked at him "Ok... Can I play?"

"NO WHORES ALLOWED!" Cartman yelled.

I gave him a death glare and growled "AND WHY THE FUCK NOT!"

"BECAUSE...YOUR A WHORE AND NOBODY LIKES WHORES!"

I took of my sunglasses which meant I want a fight. Craig knew this "CARTMAN, YOU DON'T WANT TO PISS HER OFF!"

"WHY..." He got interupted by my fist in his face. I opened my eyes exsposing my red eyes, which seeing how I'm pissed off they are EXTREMELY bright blood red.

"You idiot, she has a short temper." Craig flipped off Cartman before walking over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Happy now."

I looked at him and smiled "Much."

"Why do you have red eyes?" Stan asked.

"I was born an albino but at the age of 1 my hair turned black. No one knew how it happened it just happened." I put my sunglasses back on.

"Why do you wear sunglasses?" Kyle asked.

"Because people are scaried of my eyes. They say that i'm a demon because of my abnormal eyes and pale skin. But seeing how I have black hair people will find me less of a demon."

"Do you wear those ALL the time?" Kenny muffled.

"Mostly at school, when we go somewhere fancy or important, and walking around town. But when I'm around family or at home I don't wear them."

"Why, you have very beautiful eyes." Kenny muffled again.

I blushed "T...Thanks Kenny." I turned to Craig "I'm going to find Lexi."

"Ok." He ruffled my hair. He don't show me much affection unless I'm sad. Then he would hug me or kiss my forehead.

I went back in, went upstairs to Lexi's room to find Lexi, Angel, Casey, Jenny, Aleesha, Kylee and 4 other girls.

"Lexi introduce...NOW!"

"That's Tawni Tweak (blonde girl that looks like Tweek), those two are Rey and Emily Black (twin black girls) and Liira Stotch (other blonde girl that looks like Butters)

"Hello." The four harmonize.

"Yo. I'm Raven Valentine."

Lexi turned back to the girls "So what go you girls want to play?"

They murmured well I spoke "The boys are playing 'The Stick of Truth' so let create our own version of it."

"And what would the name of this game be?" Aleesha asked.

"Let's call it 'Yin Yang Wolves of Power."

"And how you play it?" Jenny asked.

"Simple you see the necklaces around mine and Angels necks..." The all nodded. "We'll take them off and one of you have to hide them. Then once you come back we spearates into teams. Yes it'll be out number but it'll still be fun."

They smiled, Angel and I took off our necklaces for the game to begin.

X

After the necklaces where hidden I choose the teams. I wrote on a piece of paper...

_**Dark Wolves**_

_**Raven Valentine (me)**_

_**Casey Marsh**_

_**Jenny McCormick**_

_**Aleesha Cartman**_

_**Kylee Broflovski**_

On the back I wrote...

_Light Wolves_

_Angel Valentine_

_Lexi Tucker_

_Tawni Tweak_

_Rey Black_

_Emily Black_

_Liira Stotch_

Now time for the games...


	2. Yin Yang Wolves of Power

We made costumes, seeing how Angel and I are twins we're the queens. We went over to the Valentine house. And we had to relocate the necklaces. I have no clue where Emily or Rey hid them. More fun yay.

The Light Wolves went into Angel's room, while The Dark Wolves went into the basement. Angel and I have walkie talkies but that's for emergencies.

We built our Kingdoms to our styles and began.

X

As it proceded on, Liira Stotch came with a message...

"Queen Angel wants you to hand over her precious jewrel (her necklace with the white cord)."

"What makes you think that I have it?"

"Well..."

"Well nothing. You tell her that I don't have it. And that she should hand over mine."

"Will do Queen Raven." With that she turned and left.

"Think she has it?" Casey asked.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe one of her followers has it."

"Ok milady."

X

Angel's POV:

Liira came back a few minutes after.

"Well Messanger Lii, did she have it?"

"No milady she said 'You tell her that I don't have it. And that she should hand over mine.' Do you?"

"Of course not."

"Yes milady. Shall we send a messanger bird over?"

"Yes." I picked up the walkie talkie. "Queen Raven this is Queen Angel."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I don't have your jewrel."

"Fuck that means seeing how you don't have mine and I don't have yours. Then that means some one took them!" My twin yelled "Bring ALL of your servants to my kingdom for questioning. See ya soon."

X

Raven's POV:

We waited until Angel and her people came down stairs.

We talked to each person both mine and hers. The two of us talked and...

"THE BUTLER DID IT!" I said. I always wanted to say that.

Rey and Emily looked at each other before running but only to be caught by me."Hand them over."

They took us to them Angel and I put them on just in time before they all had to leave.

"See ya all tomorrow!" Angel and I yelled at our friends as they walked away with their brothers well all but Lexi she stayed.

X

The next day I got up early, dressed, grabbed my things and decided to walk around. for a bit.

I went to McDonalds and order breakfast and coffee, and headed to school.

Once I got there, no one else was there so I went into like the loading dock for it and sat on the steps eatting my breakfast.

After I was done, I heard someone cough. I looked and it was the four goth kids.

The oldest I asumed asked "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I woke up early wanted McDonalds, came here, and ate now if you need me I'll be drinking my coffee."

The boy with like a red bloch on his head and he kept flipping his bangs out of his face looked at me confused "You drink coffee?"

"Yeah. When my parents don't see it." I smirked "Names Raven but call me Rave. At my old school that what those goths gave me."

The youngest boy asked "Why do you wear sunglasses?"

"I have red eyes."

"I don't believe you." The girl stated.

"Let me show you." I closed my eyes, took off my sunglasses, the open my eyes. "See."

"Woah. That's wicked." They all said wide eyed.

"Yep. I was born an albino, but at the age of 1 my hair mysteriously turned black. So I'm a Dark Albino."

They just stared. "Well got to go to class. Not that I care but it's my second day here so I must behave. Or atleast try." With that I walked away, not without looking at the boy with the red bloch.

I sorta ment the Goths. I gave them my name and nickname but could of cared less about them giving me their names.

X

After school I went to McDonalds and ordered the same thing I did yesturday. Putting my food in my bookbag. I'm on a mission now. I'm going to find the graveyard and eat my McDonalds there.

I called my mom, left a message saying I'll be getting home late. Same with my dad, uncle, and aunt. I walked out of McDonalds to start my mission.

X

2 hours later I finally found it! I went into it towards the center, sat down under it and at my McDonalds. Was the food cold, yes but it was worth it.

After I finished, I put the garbage in my bag and walked around the cementary.

After awhile I layed down on the cool grass between two gravestones, until I heard familiar voices. I got up quickly and hid behind one of the stones. I peered out to see the four goths smoking, and talking...about me!

The oldest said "Why did she give us her name and didn't let us give her ours?"

"Who knows?" The red bloch one replied.

"She said something about goths at her old school giving her the nickname of Rave. And did you see her eyes."

"Yeah. Those were some awsome eyes. Ethan do you think she'll be part of our little goth group?"

The oldest or Ethan looked at the kingergoth "Maybe but she could be a conformist."

"Well she did say that she could care less about school so she might not be one."

"Dylan, how does that have to do with her being a comformist or not."

"I don't know but she was also drinking coffee."

"True maybe tomorrow we can put her to the test."

They all agreed and went one way and I snuck the other.

X

I got back home and noticed my parents weren't home, so I went over to Craig's.

I walked through the doors to see Lexi with two bags.

"Lex where are you going?"

"We're going to Aleesha's house. She is having sleep over because her brother is having one and she don't want to be in a household full of boys alone."

"Who's going to be there, both girls and boys."

"For the boys I know it's going to be Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormik, Kyle Broflovski, my brother, Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Leopold 'Butter' Stotch, and Jimmy Valmer. Of course Eric is going to be there because he lives there. With the girls it's going to be Casey Marsh, Jenny McCormick, Angel Valentine, Kylee Broflovski, Tawni Tweak, Rey Black, Emily Black, Liira Stotch, me and you. Aleesha lives there so of course she'll be there."

"Ok, so you got a bag packed for me because..."

"I want you to become friends with them."

"Fine lets go."

X

We got to the Cartman's, only to see the boys playing some game. We knocked and went in. The girls were watching a movie. We started to watch it but it was so boring, that I feel asleep.


	3. Oh My Goth

A week later **(no i'm not part of the goths yet. The day the said they would put me to the test, I kinda skipped school and went to the park)**, I was on the stairs of the school's loading docks, listening to 'Dead Bite.' by Hollywood Undead. I didn't relaised I was singing, until Dylan tapped me on the shoulder.

I took out one bud "May I help you?"

"What are you doing?"

"Singing. You needed something?"

"Yes...no...maybe...you have a nice voice." He studdered.

"Thanks. Wanna stay here , I mean it is after school. And I was thinking about going to McDonalds then to the graveyard to eat, but... I have no clue where that is." So I lied, he'll never know.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

X

After we went to McDonalds, we went to the graveyard and sat under a willow tree.

"Willow trees are my favorite tree."

"Why's that?"

"Well they look like they are sad but they really are not."

"Where did you come from?" Dylan asked.

"New York but I was born here. I was here for part of Kindergarden."

"Why?"

"Well aparently I cause a fight between Terri Smithers and some other kid."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So since that happened, I had been tough and got into fights that get me kicked out of schools. I hope that I don't get kicked out of South Park."

"Wow." He seemed surprised and what Craig told me about the goths, they were emotionless.

But seeing how I can befriend almost EVERYONE, I can make people who show no emotions, show emotions. Take Craig for example, Lexi told me that before I came, he talked in a monotone voice. But since I'm like a 'balancer' or something like that, and I can make him all 'peachy'. Well you can hear him alot more happier.

I was lost in thought when I felt a presence within my personal bubble. You know it's like your buddies want something and you say no and they keep pestering you about, you keep saying no until they start coming closer and closer until they are practicly on top of you, then you finally say yes because they where that close to you.

I looked over to see Dylan looking at my with mixed emotions on his face. The emotions where of love, lust, and confustion.

"May I help you?" Suddenly his lips were on mine. 'Oh my goth.' I thought.

When he pulled away he blushed. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"You know making you uncomfortable."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable."

"I didn't?"

"Nah, back in New York, I had two gay guy friends, a bi guy friend and 9 straight guy friends. So they make it so I can't get uncomfortable."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and thanks for the kiss." I smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome." He smile, I think.

"Wanna walk me home?"

"Sure!" And we left.

X

Once we came to my house, I noticed both of my parents were home.

When we got to my door, Dylan seemed shy.

"Dylan, what's wrong?"

He looked up "N...nothing. I'm going to go."

"Don't. You're my friend, I want to know more about you. Please stay."

"Ok."

We went inside and heard an annoying voice yell "FAG!"

I looked to see... "CARTMAN WHAT THE FUCKEN HELL ARE YOU FUCKEN DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

"Well we are welcoming you to the neighborhood." I heard Kyle.

"Thanks."

X

After the party, the adults were talking while the kids were outside.

Everyone was playing except Dylan and I. We where talking next thing I knew, I heard someone sit next to me.

"Hello Craig." I smirked while still looking at Dylan.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked as I turned to him.

"Because I'm a ninja." The three of us laughed.

Craig looked at Dylan confused "I thought you were a noncomformist?"

"Well I thought you were monotone but I hear happines in your voice."

"Craig, you know I can befriend ANYONE."

"I know Raven. And take those off you look like a fool."

I was heisited.

"What's wrong. Your looking down and it looks like your going to cry. Not because of sadness but because of nervousness."

Dylan looked at Craig in questioned. While I glanced at my cousin.

"Craig, how the FUCKEN HELL CAN YOU SEE THAT!"

"I'm psychic."

"Ok wanna know why I'm not going to take these off."

"Sure." The boys harmonized.

"I'm afraid."

Dylan asked "Of what?"

"Of being called demon and being judged."

"Craig, what does she mean by that?"

"Raven, take off your glasses and show him."

So I did and looked at Dylan. "Well?"

"Those are awesome. Are they contacts?"

"No their my birth eyes." Craig left.

"You were born with red eyes?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not I'm an albino."

"You have black hair. Don't albinos have white hair?"

"Yeah. Just look at my twin sister, Angel. She's a 'TRUE' albino. I was a 'TRUE' albino until I turned one. then my snow-white hair turned black-hearted raven."

He was in awe.

"Let's dance the dance of my fucked up New York friends."

Just as 'I don't wanna die' by Hollywood Undead came on so I sang along.

_[Chorus:]_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder_

_I told you once I'm the only one who holds her_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_[Charlie Scene]_

_I look inside of myself and try to find someone else_

_Someone who's willin' to die as to watch you crying for help_

_I know that blood will be spilled and if you won't then I will_

_My grave will never be filled it's either kill or be killed_

_So let heaven be told that some may come some may go_

_Where I'll end up I don't know but I ain't dyin' alone_

_I keep on asking the question can I be saved by confession_

_You see this blood on my hands at least they're still reachin' to heaven_

_I got to pick up the pieces I gotta bury 'em deep_

_And when you look in my eyes I'll be the last thing you'll see_

_[Chorus]_

_[J3T]_

_Words turn into blood and the blood keeps on pourin'_

_From every pour I wipe it off 'cause this just could be the moment_

_Now someones gotta die and I'm my only opponent_

_Cause I won't watch my baby cry so I keep on just goin'_

_Am I a man or a beast it's mother nature at least_

_Watch humanity cease cause it's our human disease_

_You gotta kill when you gotta kill yeah that's what they say_

_And I can't go against God's will you better pray_

_Cause I'm an angel a demon yeah I'm hell and I'm heaven_

_I'm everything you couldn't be now you believe in the devil_

_I gotta Pick up the pieces I gotta bury them deep_

_And when the dirt hits the coffin just go to sleep_

_[Chorus]_

_[Danny]_

_Now that I see..._

_I see you buried_

_Six feet Below_

_[J3T]_

_Another life goes into the night,_

_I couldn't let 'em breathe 'cause I didn't wanna die_

_[Danny]_

_Now that I see..._

_I see you buried_

_Six Feet Below_

_[J3T]_

_It's not alright can you hear me as i cry_

_I couldn't let you live 'cause I didn't wanna die_

_[Chorus]_

Dylan looked at my and smiled "Nice voice."

"Thanks."

He touched my hand, then pulled it away quickly... blushing.

"Awe that's cute. Raven and Goth boy..." Angel started to sing but hushed up when I glared at her with my knife pulled out. "I'll be quite now."

"Good." I put it away. "Come Dylan, I want to show you somthing cool."

X

We went into my room and I showed him my pet, bat, and spider.

We hung out until he wanted to leave.

"Rave, I'm going to go now if that's ok with you?" He was looking down.

"It's fine." I smiled sweetly, taking his hand and kissing his cheek.

He blushed "I-I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok and I'll bring you some coffee."

He went to leave but looked back at me and kissed me on the lips again.

After we pulled apart, I smirked "You just love my kisses don't cha."

"Yeah...See ya."

"Bye."

He walked out the door. I went to my window and watched him walk down the street.

I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.


	4. Oh My Goth: Dylan's POV

**Well her's a treat. 2 chapters in one night. hope you like. this is Dylan's POV. Hope you like. no mean comments. Thank you.**

A week later , I was walking to the school's loading docks, to smoke or at least try and find Ethan, Henrietta, and Georgie. I was near the entrance of it, when I heard singing. I looked around the corner to see Raven. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder

She took out one bud "May I help you?"

"What are you doing?"

"Singing. You needed something?"

"Yes...no...maybe...you have a nice voice." I stuttered. '_Why am I nervous. I'm not in love with her. Love is for conformists._'

"Thanks. Wanna stay here , I mean it is after school. And I was thinking about going to McDonald's then to the graveyard to eat, but... I have no clue where that is."

'_Did she just lie? She looks to be telling the truth._' "Sure."

"Thanks."

X

After we went to McDonald's, we went to the graveyard and sat under a willow tree.

"Willow trees are my favorite tree."

"Why's that?"

"Well they look like they are sad but they really are not."

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"New York but I was born here. I was here for part of Kindergarden."

"Why?"

"Well aparently I cause a fight between Terri Smithers and some other kid."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So since that happened, I had been tough and got into fights that get me kicked out of schools. I hope that I don't get kicked out of South Park."

"Wow." '_She seems to be lost in thought... maybe she won't notice if I get closer to her._' I got closer to her.

She looked over at me with mixed emotions on her face.

"May I help you?" She asked, suddenly my lips were on hers '_Oh my goth her lips are soft_.' I thought.

When I pulled away and blushed. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"You know making you uncomfortable."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable."

"I didn't?"

"Nah, back in New York, I had two gay guy friends, a bi guy friend and 9 straight guy friends. So they make it so I can't get uncomfortable."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and thanks for the kiss." She smiled before kissing my cheek.

"Your welcome." I smiled softly.

"Wanna walk me home?"

"Sure!" And we left.

X

Once we came to her house, I noticed two sets of cars in the driveway. Which meant both of her parents were home.

When we got to her door, I was feeling shy. '_I hope she don't notice the fact I'm getting nervous._'

"Dylan, what's wrong?"

I looked up "N...nothing. I'm going to go." '_Fuck she notice._'

"Don't. You're my friend, I want to know more about you. Please stay." She smiled a rather cute smile.

"Ok."

We went inside and heard some one yell "FAG!"

I looked up to see... Eric Cartman. '_Why is he here? From what I seen at school, Rave hates him._' My thought was broken just to her Raven yell.

"CARTMAN WHAT THE FUCKEN HELL ARE YOU FUCKEN DOING IN MY HOUSE!" She yelled rather loudly.

"Well we are welcoming you to the neighborhood." I heard Kyle.

"Thanks." She replied.

'_Seriously she can be pissed out at the world one minute and calm the next. I don't get it._'

X

After the party, the adults were talking while the kids were outside.

Everyone was playing except Raven and I. We where talking next thing I knew, I seen someone sit next to Raven.

"Hello Craig." She smirked while still looking at me.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked as she turned to him.

"Because I'm a ninja." The three of us laughed.

Craig looked at me confused "I thought you were a noncomformist?"

"Well I thought you were monotone but I hear happines in your voice."

"Craig, you know I can befriend ANYONE."

"I know Raven. And take those off you look like a fool."

She was heisited.

"What's wrong. Your looking down and it looks like your going to cry. Not because of sadness but because of nervousness."

I looked at Craig in questioned. While Raven glanced at her cousin... I think, it's hard to tell seeing how she is wearing sunglasses.

"Craig, how the FUCKEN HELL CAN YOU SEE THAT!"

"I'm psychic."

"Ok wanna know why I'm not going to take these off."

"Sure." Craig and I harmonized.

"I'm afraid."

I asked "Of what?"

"Of being called demon and being judged."

"Craig, what does she mean by that?" I looked at her cousin.

"Raven, take off your glasses and show him."

So she did and looked at me. "Well?"

"Those are awesome. Are they contacts?" I was in awe. I never seen anyone with red eyes before.

"No their my birth eyes." Craig left.

"You were born with red eyes?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not I'm an albino."

"You have black hair. Don't albinos have white hair?"

"Yeah. Just look at my twin sister, Angel. She's a 'TRUE' albino. I was a 'TRUE' albino until I turned one. then my snow-white hair turned black-hearted raven."

I was in awe. '_How can her hair just 'turn black' like that and nobody know how it happened?_'

"Let's dance the dance of my fucked up New York friends." She smiled grabbing my hand.

Just as 'I don't wanna die' by Hollywood Undead came on so she sang.

_[Chorus:]_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder_

_I told you once I'm the only one who holds her_

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_

_I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

_[Charlie Scene]_

_I look inside of myself and try to find someone else_

_Someone who's willin' to die as to watch you crying for help_

_I know that blood will be spilled and if you won't then I will_

_My grave will never be filled it's either kill or be killed_

_So let heaven be told that some may come some may go_

_Where I'll end up I don't know but I ain't dyin' alone_

_I keep on asking the question can I be saved by confession_

_You see this blood on my hands at least they're still reachin' to heaven_

_I got to pick up the pieces I gotta bury 'em deep_

_And when you look in my eyes I'll be the last thing you'll see_

_[Chorus]_

_[J3T]_

_Words turn into blood and the blood keeps on pourin'_

_From every pour I wipe it off 'cause this just could be the moment_

_Now someones gotta die and I'm my only opponent_

_Cause I won't watch my baby cry so I keep on just goin'_

_Am I a man or a beast it's mother nature at least_

_Watch humanity cease cause it's our human disease_

_You gotta kill when you gotta kill yeah that's what they say_

_And I can't go against God's will you better pray_

_Cause I'm an angel a demon yeah I'm hell and I'm heaven_

_I'm everything you couldn't be now you believe in the devil_

_I gotta Pick up the pieces I gotta bury them deep_

_And when the dirt hits the coffin just go to sleep_

_[Chorus]_

_[Danny]_

_Now that I see..._

_I see you buried_

_Six feet Below_

_[J3T]_

_Another life goes into the night,_

_I couldn't let 'em breathe 'cause I didn't wanna die_

_[Danny]_

_Now that I see..._

_I see you buried_

_Six Feet Below_

_[J3T]_

_It's not alright can you hear me as i cry_

_I couldn't let you live 'cause I didn't wanna die_

_[Chorus]_

I looked at her and smiled "Nice voice."

"Thanks."

I touched her hand, then pulled it away quickly... blushing.

"Awe that's cute. Raven and Goth boy..." I'm guessing that white hair girl is Raven's twin sister, Angel started to sing but hushed up "I'll be quite now."

"Good." I looked at Raven who have a knife in her hand but she put it away. "Come Dylan, I want to show you somthing cool."

X

We went into her room and she showed me her pet, bat, and spider.

We hung out until I wanted to leave.

"Rave, I'm going to go now if that's ok with you?" I looked down.

"It's fine." She smiled sweetly, taking my hand and kissing my cheek.

I blushed "I-I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok and I'll bring you some coffee."

I went to leave but looked back at her and kissed her on the lips again.

After we pulled apart, she smirked "You just love my kisses don't cha."

"Yeah...See ya."

"Bye."

I walked out the door. I looked up at her window, to see Raven looking at me. I smiled and continued home.

X

Once I got home, I went to my room, layed down on my bed and thought.

'_Am I a conformist for liking Raven? No not like... I think i'm in love with her._'

I heard my door open, I looked over to see...

"Ethan, what are you doing here?"

"Henrietta, Georgie and I went to the loading docks after school to see if you were there. Which you weren't. We waited for an hour to see if you would show and you didn't. Can you explain why?"

"Yes, I went to McDonald's and the graveyard with Raven. You know the girl with the red eyes. And they aren't contacts. They are her natural eye color."

He looked at me skeptically "How do you know that?"

I blushed a little "We talked."

"Why are you blushing?"

"No reason." I blushed as red as the spot in my hair.

"Dylan, what did you do?"

"WhenRavenandIwenttothegraveyardIkindakissedherthenwewenttoherhouseandsheshowedmeherpetsandasIstartedtoleaveshekissedmycheek, ." I said really fast.

"Slow down."

I took a breathe "When Raven and I went to the graveyard I kinda kissed her then we went to her house and she showed me her pets and as I started to leave she kissed my cheek, I went to leave again but turned around and kissed her. And with her I felt happy."

Ethan looked at me with wide eyes not of anger but confusion "You kissed Raven in the graveyard? And you are happy when you're with her?"

"Yeah. I can't get her out of my head." I turned to him, "I think I love her."

"You think you love her?"

"Yes, please don't tell anyone."

"Ok, I won't tell anyone that you love her. You can tell them yourself when you're ready."

"Thanks. Do you have any cigarettes?"

"Yeah." He handed me one and I light it up. As he spoke "Did you say you loved her?"

I looked at him, "No."

"Well you should."

I faced him "And what would happened if she doesn't like me back?"

"It's better to get the fact that you love her off you chest than just keep it to yourself. Like Alfred Lord Tennyson said 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' You just have to see if she feels the same."

"Thanks Ethan. I will tell her at school tomorrow."

After we where done smoking we talked, he left, I went to my bed and laid on my bed and thought about her until I fell asleep.


	5. Memories and Dreams

**Raven's Memory/Dream:**

_**Middle of nowhere:**_

_I was in the middle of the forest just relaxing when I heard gun shots. I got up to see what happened._

_When I went to the spot the gun shots went off, in the middle of an ally, I seen a body...bleeding!_

_I ran over to see if the person was ok. I turned them over to revile._

_"C...Cody?"_

_He looked up and smiled "It's ok...Raven...I told you...I'll protect you... I failed... once... I got you... stabbed and shot... you could of died."_

_"Cody, please save your breathe. We can still get you to the hospital."_

_"Ravey-Mavey, listen to me and listen to me closely, I don't have much time left before I go... I want you to protect mom, dad, Angel, and Lizzy." *Cough, cough* "Be strong, Ravey-Mavey, you were always a good little sister." He starts to tear up, so I did the same. "Imouto _(Little sister_) I...love... you... even with you being short-tempered and bi-polar... your __**MY**__ little warrior. And some day you'll find a hero to win your heart."_

_"Cody, don't go!" I was in full tears._

_"RAVEN JADE-ROSE VALENTINE!" I looked at him, my Aniki _(big brother)_, was dying, and it's all my fault. "Raven, if you think, that this is your fault, it's not, it's the fuckass who called you a demon, you not a demon, your the best little sister an older brother could ask for. Did mom and dad tell you how you got your name?" I shook my head "They wanted to call you Jade Rose Valentine, but I called you Raven, so they made Raven your first name and Jade-Rose your middle."_

_"Thanks...f...for t...telling...me now, right when your going to die!" Tears were falling from my face._

_"Remember that Halloween, with Craig, me and you. Also remember that I will always be with you and that I...I...l...l...love...you." I looked in his eyes to see the life fading out of his 12 year old eyes._

_"I love you too, bwother. I will always remember you." Just as I said 'you' his body falls limp in my arms. I'm balling my eyes out as the paramedics, and police came._

_The paramedics put a tarp over my brother's dead body, as the police took me to my house after taping off the 'crime scene'._

_They told my parents what happened, my older sister, Elizabeth held me and my twin sister, Angel. _

_Lizzy said that I could sleep with her because Cody and I shared a room. And that room has to many memories for this 7 year old girl to handle._

_When I went into Lizzy's room with my pjs, and stuff doberman, that Cody gave me, hopped on her bed and snuggled up close to my older sister._

_Elizabeth is different from my mom, dad, Cody, Angel and I because she has curly silverish white hair, light purple eyes but when you make her mad her light purple eyes turn dark purple, her bangs are over her brows, her skin is very tan, her face remind me of a baby's face, her nose is a little red, she has rosey pink cheeks, and a few freckles scattered on her face. She is short for her age 15._

_X_

_A week later, I heard yelling. I went downstairs to see my sister arguing with our dad. Something about an arcade being near the ally. Then I seen Lizzy pick up her bags and walking out the door, slamming it...hard. _

_I ran up into my room and cried. I cried so much that it was passed midnight. I went downstairs and ate dinner. _

_I went upstairs and went to sleep._

_Xx_

_"I'M NOT INSANE!" I yelled as people in with coats took me away from my family. I'm four years old and we just moved to New York._

_"Raven, this is for you own good." My dad said._

_The white coats threw me into a van with steel bars on the windows. _

_'What people in their right mind have would put bars on windows.' "I'M NOT INSANE! GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKERS!" I yelled._

_Next thing I knew, they drove to a school-like place with a high fence._

_They took me into a dark room and closed the door._

_"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled than kicked the door._

_I heard a voice "No matter what you do, they won't let you out until your 'good'. Which is totally retarded."_

_I turned to see a boy around my age, "Who are you?"_

_"Name Sebastian. Sebastian Knight. And you are?"_

_"Raven. Raven Valentine."_

_"Nice to meet you. I'm finally not alone."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, everyone else has a room mate. Now I have one!" He exclaimed._

_"And your happy because..."_

_"Well they say that the ones with room mate will get out quicker."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because they learn some people skills."_

_"I see."_

_"Yeah. Wanna talk or something?"_

_"Sure."_

_X_

_After a a month of talking and getting to know Sebastian, he's my new best friend. _

_When the white coats came to check on us they where in shock because Sebas and I were playing._

_They took us to a room, sitting in the room were our families._

_We went to leave, Sebastian looked at me. "See ya bestie."_

_I smiled "See ya."_

_X_

_When we got home, I got depressed._

_I sat under the tree in my front yard. Thinking of Sebastian, my first friend._

_I was in thought when I heard someone say "Raven?"_

_I looked to see..."Sebastian?" I got up, ran to him and hugged him "What are you doing here?"_

_"I live over there." He pointed to the house next to mine. "Why are you here?"_

_"I live..."I pointed to my house "There."_

_"That means..."_

_"We're neighbors!" We harmonized. "Yay!" We hugged tighter._

_Xx_

_**The next was not a memory but a dream?**_

_I was in the cementary, sitting under a willow tree when I heard voices calling out to me._

_"Ra...ven...Raven...Raaaaaven." The voices sounded hunting._

_I got up and I was in some kind of trance. 'What's going on?' My feet where moving, but it's like I'm not controlling them._

_They walked to the middle of the cementery, they stopped infront of a coffin._

_"What's going on?" I walked closer to the coffin and noticed that there were candles and a goblet filled with something red._

_"Is that... blood?" I put my nose near the cup and sniffed what was in there. And I was right, it was blood!_

_"This is a covernant wedding!" I know that from a few of my vampiric friends._

_"Wait... if this is a wedding then where's the bride and groom." I looked at my outfit and noticed that I was wearing a red corset with a black veil over it to make it darker, the bottom of that was black polyester on top of that was more black veil in like ruffles, then the bottom of it was a lacey type veil with black flowers on them. I looked an my hands to notice black lace fingerless gloves, in my hands there are black roses. I looked in front if me to see a black veil with flower designs on them._

_At the coffin, I seen... "Dylan? What are you doing here?"_

_He turned and smiled "Your my bride. You wanted this wedding and I'm happy to be apart of it."_

_I got a look at his outfit it was a black tuxedo with a white shirt, a purple tie/scarf and his shoes were purple._

_I walked next to him, and we started the ceramony. he said a few words, I think in latin, took a sip from the goblet. He handed me the glass, I took a sip from it, he leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back. Then I looked at my hand to see a marking._

_'Crap, that mark means we're bonded for eternity.' The mark was of celtic symbol for everlasting love, I believe they call this 'The Serch Bythol' I looked up at my 'husband'._

_He looked at me and smiled "Ready to go my dear." _

_I looked over at the tombstones to see The goths, my family and my friends. They look happy._

_As they all turned to leave, they vanished. I looked back at Dylan to see nothing._

_I look around to see... nothing. It's all black and I'm floating in nothing. But I'm going up._

_I see a blinding white light. I'm not trying to go towards it, it's pulling me into it!_

_As it completely consumes me..._

I wake up panting.

"That was only a dream. It seemed to real." I looked at the time '3:30 AM. A few more hours til school."

**Dylan's Dream:**

_I was walking to the loading docks when I seen Raven. I went up to her._

_"Hey Rave." _

_She turned around and glared "What do you want?"_

_"I want to talk to you."_

_"About what?" Since when does she get snippy all of a sudden?_

_"You're not normally like this, you're more happy."_

_"So. You wanted to talk to me?"_

_"Rave...I love you."_

_"You love me?"_

_"Yeah. D-do you feel the same?"_

_"No? I love Kenny."_

_"Kenny McCormick. You love that conformist!"_

_"Yes, he's my boyfriend."_

_"He'll only use you to fill up his needs."_

_"Like I care. I love him. Now GO AWAY!" She yells at me._

_She walked away._

_I turned to see Henrietta, Ethan and Georgie._

_"Hey guys."_

_They just walked away and joined Raven. I feel completely alone._

I woke up and I was out of breathe. "Fuck. It was only a dream. I hope the real Raven takes it better than dream Raven." I looked at the time and it was 3:30 AM. "Might as well do something before school." I thought 'wonder if Raven's thinking about me.'


End file.
